Episode 14
Three Cups of Coffee (三杯のコーヒー Sanbai no Kōhī) is the fourteenth episode of the Rewrite anime adaptation, and the first episode of the second season. It aired on January 14, 2017. The episode begins the adaptation of the visual novel's Moon Route. Synopsis In the ruined Kazamatsuri City in a perpetual night where time flows erratically, every time he goes back to his bedroom after getting killed, Kotarou refreshed various memories so inconsistent from each other that it couldn't possibly share the same timeline. At one dream, he saw a memory of Kotori Route, where he and Kotori argued about whether his personality is his or a figment of her desires (suspecting that he became her familiar after an incident long ago) as she prepared to shoot the Key. On another dream, of Shizuru Route, where he persuaded Shizuru to leave him behind and save herself from the ending world. On another, of Chihaya Route, where he and Chihaya went on a date after an incident within Gaia resolved. He also had dreams of having a family with Kotori, another of dating and marrying an office lady, of an intimate moment with Akane, of a fantasy scenario with two Lucias, of being a soldier in an apocalyptic world, and of fighting familiars with Shizuru while driving a motorcycle. He rather not think too much of the inconsistent memories, so he instead tried getting close to the girl sitting on a blue plane on the daisy hill. However, every attempts ended with his death by her ribbon in various ways: from crushing his heart, to dropping him from a height, to decapitating him, to stoning him, and to burning him alive. He even thought that he could do it by delivering pick-up lines, but to no success. After many unsuccessful attempts, he got fed up. He then ranted about how he only wanted to belong, and expressed frustration on how he had to be the only other person in the ruined city. Only by then did the girl approached him. Kotarou requested her his demise, but she didn't respond to this. He asked exasperatedly who she is, to which she replied, albeit in an incomprehensible language. Kotarou somehow took her reply as "Kagari." While trying to talk to Kagari, he became curious on what she was doing as she traced branching lines on a blue plane. But the moment he tried to understand what the blue plane is, the dense amount of information, which he realized to be the Theory of Life, overwhelmed his mind and killed him. Walking around the ruined city, he found traces of the five heroines' objects, and there he realized that there was evidence of life inside the city. Since then, Kagari has been letting Kotarou be close to her, though she doesn't let him step inside the theory. The two are unable to communicate, but he was happy with the pure, honest bond that the two has. He noticed that she has been having difficulty with her work, so he thought of giving her a cup of coffee. The first cup was ignored, and he spaced out for six months. She accepted the second, and later, a third cup. She then held his hand and pulled him to step inside the Theory. Realizing that she has finally accepted him, he cried, expressing that he is willing to risk his life to protect the frail bond he has formed with her. She wiped off his tears and smiled at him, and there he realized that she isn't at all incomprehensible. Episode Credits * Screenplay: Takashi Aoshima * Storyboard: Tadashi Kojima * Episode Direction: Atsushi Nakayama * Animation Direction: Hiromi Nakagawa, Yasuhito Kikuchi, Shou Kojima Trivia * The scene with Kotarou becoming a soldier did not happened in the Visual Novel. The family scene with Kotori and the intimate scene with Akane was mentioned, but not outright shown, in their own routes in the fandisc and the visual novel, respectively. The motorcycle scene happened in the visual novel's Shizuru Route, while the twin Lucias happened in her route in Harvest festa!. * Akari Konohana, Lucia's "twin," made a brief appearance in this episode. * In the scene with Kotarou and Kotori's family, there are plushies of two Dango Daikazoku characters beside them, a reference to another Key visual novel, Clannad. Category:Episodes Category:2nd Season Category:Moon Route